


Sounds Like Love

by EllySketchit



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Punishment, Sex, Sounding, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "It's a sound."I don't hear anything, Angel." He blinked when she snickered. "Whaaat?"...





	Sounds Like Love

"How about it?" Sanji crooned. "I know you'd love it. You want my kisses, all soft and smoky on your mouth..." He nibbled on her neck and Elly shuddered. She couldn't stop her mind from recalling their previous encounter. The sex had been good, too good. She had ended up yelling at him, screaming that she wouldn't treat him like Nami did. He could have what he wanted with her.

Of course he wanted again, and right now.

She had known it would come down to this. But it was Sanji. How could she know that he hadn't just seen Nami walk out in a bikini and had gotten aroused? Turned on and turned to her. Was she just cheap sex to him? No, even worse - free sex?

She was neither, she guessed. He simply knew he could persuade her. With the others the whispered endearments and husky voice didn't work. Unfortunately Elly knew there were always "others". He was always looking. Meanwhile his hands had crept up from behind her and he was lightly stroking her breasts.

"...inside your mouth," he murmured. "Angel? It's been so long."

"I know." She shivered. His long-fingered hands were so delicate. Now one was brushing her hair away from her cheeks as he stepped closer. His front met her back but he didn't force his body against her. Sanji's hands fell from her hardened nipples to press against her belly, pulling her towards his chest. She blinked in confusion.

"Hmm." He rested his fuzzy chin on her shoulder, stooping a little to do so.

"What are you doing?"

"Eh?" His breath puffed lightly on her cheek, scented like the cigarettes he always smoked. Stronger and different than the smells on his clothing and in his hair, it was sweeter somehow. Elly sighed. She craved him, he knew it and there was no use hiding that.

"I told you before," she said quietly, "You just go on chasing Miss Hotpants all day long and when night falls you want the woman that will actually love you." Sanji coughed and quickly excused himself.

"I..." He shook his head. He couldn't deny anything.

"It's not that bad," she murmured. "I can't be one of those girls. All I want is to be loved - at least for a little while. Can you do that? Will you do something for me if I agree to fall asleep in your bed tonight?" Sanji's visible eye lit up, though his face was a mixture of conflicting emotions. He felt badly about her putting a sharply-manicured nail right through his little act, skewering him like a bug to a corkboard. She was right about what he did to her. He just couldn't give up doing homage to all those pretty ladies! On the other hand he was already excited at the prospect of making love to her again. No other girl seemed to trust him for some odd reason.

"Anything," he whispered at her neck, kissing the pale skin.

"Really?" She asked archly.

"Anything my Angel wants." He stepped back and laid a hand over his heart, bowing before her. "You can request anything you'd like."

"I'll remember that." She pointed. "That's your room, right?" The door off to one side of the kitchen was slightly ajar. He nodded, taking her hand in his.

"Shall we go in?"

"Ah... no, Sanji. Just get ready without me. I'll be back in a little bit." She glanced down at him for a moment and he blushed passionately. Her gaze had flicked down to the tented fabric of his slacks. He watched as she spun around and trotted quickly off, the thin strands of purple hair swinging against her face. She was wearing a simple white shirt and slacks and he was wondering what underwear she had on tonight. The delicious waiting was almost more than he could bear. Sanji clasped his hands together and almost danced into his room, closing the door behind him. He would do like she suggested and be laying seductively for her when she got back.

It was only ten minutes later or so when he heard the knock at his door.

"Angel?"

"It's me," she called out. "Can I come in?" Sanji looked down at himself. He had been busy stripping when she was gone and now wore only a light blue robe. Satin, not silk, with a darker blue belt tied loosely around his waist. His long legs were stubbled with dark hairs like usual. In contrast his chest, visible through the open "v" of the robe was devoid of any hair. Last time she'd mentioned she liked his smooth chest and had toyed with the hair lower on his body in a rather pleasurable way. He'd remembered this and decided to give her a slick, cool fabric to rub against his body.

Delightful. His semi-erect penis twitched in response to his wandering thoughts. She wasn't even inside yet! He cleared his throat and told her to come in. Sanji's breath caught as the door opened and she slipped inside.

"Ha, pervert," she laughed, only a slight bitter edge to her voice. "I knew you'd either be naked or close to it when I got back." The blond young man got up and crossed the room quickly to her side, snaking an arm around her waist and immediately kissing her. He didn't hesitate a second. His tongue pressed past her lips and he dove deeply, passionately, pushing aside a bag she carried in her left hand to grasp her waist.

She had been wearing a robe when she walked the corridors of the ship but had slid it off just before coming inside his quarters. His hands furtively, desperately grasped at leather tracings and ties. It wasn't what he had been expecting and that had caused such an intense reaction in him that it erased all thought. Sanji huffed impatiently - he needed air but he didn't want to stop kissing her. His body eagerly pressed against hers and he gulped several deep breaths before attacking her again, devouring her mouth and enveloping her in smoky flavor.

Elly relaxed in his overly excited tight hold. She had pretty much guessed his reaction. The man liked being the submissive during lovemaking and her soft black leather outfit looked as close to a dominatrix outfit that she could get. She had worn a black thong underneath for added effect under the corset top and no bra. His shaking hands were running reverently over the lacings on her top and she arched her back.

"I have something for you," she gasped when he trailed his mouth lower to nip impatiently at the straps.

"What?"

"You promised me to be good and do what I want, right?" Sanji's eye widened. He nodded.

"Anything for you," he said softly.

"Then go lay down on the bed. I have something to show you." Sanji nodded and walked somewhat unsteadily to the bed. He threw the sheets back and laid down on his back, raising his curly eyebrow inquisitively. She had something in her hand. He craned his neck as she joined him on the bed and frowned when she held up a thin metal thing with a litle curve at the tip.

"What is that?"

"Something for you," she said with a completely straight face.

"Uh - how?" He cocked his head, his face genuinely puzzled. "What does it do?"

"We'll wait around fifteen minutes and then you'll see," she winked. Sanji groaned inwardly.

"I, uh, hate to say this but I'll be err." He pointed down at his crotch. "Angel, if you want this you're going to have to do something with it now. It'll be gone in that amount of time if you don't..."

"I know." She smiled. "Wait and calm down a bit first."

"Ungh." He flopped down on the bed pillow, pouting. "I promised."

"You did."

"So what is that, anyway?"

"It's a sound."

"I don't hear anything, Angel." He blinked when she snickered. "Whaaat?"

"It's not that kind of sound. The tip here," she showed him the fine edge, "goes inside you." The blond man shrank further back into his pillow.

"What the ...?!" He choked. "That thing's not going in my ass!" He could already feel his buttocks clenching at the idea. But she was laughing again and kissing his cheek.

"It doesn't go in there," she said softly, nuzzling his chin fuzz. Sanji gulped. She was being so affectionate and the outfit was really distracting. But despite the fact that she was sexy as hell and her mouth was lingering over his own his erection was shrinking.

"I don't have any other places to put it," he said in a small voice. Elly's fingertip gently tapped the tip of his softening penis.

"You do."

"I don't break my promises," Sanji breathed, licking his lips. "But I mean, is it suh- safe?" He shivered, his wiry body tensing. His one visible eye was large and his lower lip was actually trembling.

"I'll be very careful," she promised. "But you'll have to tell me at once if anything hurts." She kissed him gently and he swallowed hard, nodding vigorously.

"Yes."

"All right," she mused, tapping a finger on her lips. "Say 'sushi', then, if you really want me to stop something. If you say anything else I won't."

"Yes."

"And promise me you'll hold the posts. It'll be better if you don't move when I try to slip this in." She waved at the bed's thick headboard. There were two posts on either side, just thick enough for him to grasp in panic. He grinned abashedly when she chuckled under her breath. "I won't hurt you, Sanji." He tried not to look when he felt her hands encircle his member below. A small drip of fluid splashed on his thigh, though, and the skin twitched. He peered down. She was coating the metal rod with a lot of lubricant. Her other finger was tapping it on the head of his penis, on the - well, on the hole she wanted to stick that in. He squeezed his eye tightly shut and took several deep breaths. He had begun to sweat lightly, all over his body. It was an expectant sweat, shivers that ran down his spine mixed with hot flashes across his chest and neck.

He waited.

Waited.

And nothing happened.

Gradually he began to relax. Maybe she had changed her mind. He was on the verge of cracking open an eyelid when Elly gently pushed the thin sound in just a little.

"Hey," he gasped in a strained voice. His hands spasmed and he gripped the dark wood tightly, remembering his promise. This wasn't what he had thought was going to happen in here. But something else was happening that shocked him more - he was straining, his body feeling like it wanted to firm up but it was difficult to maintain. She slipped it in just a tiny bit more and he gargled faintly. "...oh."

"Doesn't hurt?" She looked up at him. He shook his head, sweaty hair flicking across his red cheeks. He nearly screamed when she cupped his balls in one hand, hefting them and lightly tickling the underside of his shaft. He'd begun to get another erection and the feeling was much more intense than he almost could bear.

"I want," he choked, "I need... what did you do to me?" His breathing was hoarse, his lean chest rising and falling rapidly. His visible eye was glazed with pleasurable torment. Elly was stroking him carefully now, teasing him. His penis had formed up around the metal sound but it couldn't get any harder. He was stuck.

"You can't come, sweetie," she purred. But you're going to want to."

"Angel!" His tone was pleading. He arched up off the bed, hands tightening around the posts and his toes curling below.

"Hush and you'll get kisses," she told him quietly, crawling easily over him as he lay spread out on the bedsheets. Sanji flexed his arms meaningfully and stared at her. "I like you like that," she answered his unspoken request.

"Angel..." He started to protest but her breath was warm on his chest. He tried not to think of his penis below, neglected but not in a strange way. It was maddening. The stretching of that tiny area and the walls - he thought it would have to be painful. It wasn't, though. There had been enough lubricant on that thing and it was very thin. He was concerned about the fact that he couldn't get harder, though.

"I said, shh." Her tongue lapped at his neck and he groaned. Every stimulant made his body want to do what it couldn't more and more. He whimpered when she nibbled at his ear, breathing softly into it. "You wanted sex," she husked. Her fingers caught the end of the sound, the curved end that acted as a safety.

"Please," he gasped. He turned his head and met her mouth with his. "Please don't," he whispered past her lips. Elly shivered. He wasn't using the word they'd agreed upon, so this was all an act. His body twisted partway, exposing his vulnerable neck. His hands still tightly gripped the headboard. He looked for all the world as if she'd tied him up.

And he liked it.

His gasping was continual now, his body shivering with barely-controlled lust. His legs could flip her at any moment and turn the tables but he laid quietly, passively, begging in that quavering voice that was oh so quiet. Her fingers gripped the end and pulled it out only to push it back, pumping it once or twice. Fluid bubbled up around the end when she did this and his knee spasmed, leg kicking out powerfully to the side. He didn't hit her but the air whooshed past her side in a solid rush. Elly's lavender eyes grew wide. She drew down to his semi-erect penis and began lapping carefully at the base, licking slowly up and kissing around the sound inserted at the tip.

Sanji's muffled scream into the pillow he was now cramming against his face was worth everything. Even the times she had to watch him fawn over every girl in the area. The jealous moments, the bitter twist to her lips when she saw Nami walk out from below decks and knew he would forget her in a second for the orange-haired wench. Of course she could have pulled him back to her side in a moment but it wasn't worth it. He was a testosterone yo-yo, for god's sake.

But now, just now, he was completely hers. In this moment he'd forgotten everyone else. Elly wrinkled her right cheek up. She had a sudden itch and was surprised to find her hand came away wet when she scratched at it.

Huh.

She must be sweating.

Sanji was bucking towards her lips, craving more attention and twisting his upper body in an intricate knot when he got it. She shrugged off just what was trickling down her face and pulled back to watch him writhe on the bed.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out suddenly, throwing the pillow to the side. "I've been bad to you." Elly was caught off gaurd by his admission.

"What? You guilty?"

"Mnn, when you're, ahhhh." He closed his eye momentarily as she fingered the end of the metal rod again. "Please, Angel. Want to say it."

"You don't have anything to say." Elly was angry. Who was he to want to apologize now, of all times? She pulled the thin metal piece out slowly and he slapped a hand to his face, covering his eyes.

"Please." A fount of ejaculatory fluid welled up and began trickling down his freed shaft. Sanji's tortured penis stiffened further and he clutched at his blond hair in agitation. He abided by her previous rules of not moving as much as he could, though. "Please, my Angel. My love."

"You don't love me!" She jumped backwards off the bed. Sanji whimpered, lowering his hands at last and holding his arms out to her pleadingly.

"Want to love you," he said. "You have to let me." He swallowed so hard she could see his adam's apple move, then blurted out, "Please, make love to me."

What?!

"You're uh, the one that does th-" His hand, dropped from the posts and buried in his golden hair suddenly shot out and grasped her wrist where she stood beside him. The hold wasn't tight but she felt a burn, a shock, run down her arm.

"No."

"Sanji?" She sounded so unsure of herself now, he thought wildly. Standing there in her leather outfit driving him insane with every word that fell from her lips. Her touches had inflamed him and he was ready for her now. But he knew what he wanted.

"I'm not going to move. I can't. You'll have to..." He gestured. "Quick, quick," he moaned. "I can't hold back for long." He coughed and looked furtively off to the side. Elly's eyes narrowed but she removed her panties and climbed on top of the shaking man.

"Yes!" He squirmed and his dripping member brushed her leg. Sanji choked and held still again.

"It's all right," she murmured quietly, her brow drawn in confusion. She reached out and touched his cheek. "Here, let me." Her hand gently guided him and he was soon sliding into warmth and tightness that soothed his lustful agony. Elly sniffled and leaned over him, snuggling into the crook of his neck. Sanji covered the side of her face with kisses, making small humming noises of delight. It felt so good. God, why did she do this for him? How could she? He whimpered when she pulled her lower body back and then forwards, loving him.

"Slow, slow..." He gasped. "Oh yes. So good." He took her head in his hands and kissed her on the mouth, swirling his tongue against hers and moaning. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her actions, but the actions themselves caused her emotions to start to slip. The little wet trickle on her face became a steady drip that she couldn't pass off as sweat anymore. Her purple hair stuck to her cheek and she rubbed at it impatiently.

"Sanji?"

"I'm going to come, angel mine. Very soon." He paused, his eye opening a crack. "Eh, what's this?" He reached out and she tried to jerk away but wasn't fast enough. His fingers met with the salty tears and he blinked.

"I'm not yours." Her voice cracked and she swore. Her body rose and fell gently upon his while she tried to find a way out of the situation she had created. If he didn't stop she would bawl like a silly kid.

"Hm." He wrapped his wiry arms around her and pulled her close, shivering in ecstasy. His experience with that sound really had him pushed over the edge. When she relented and let him cuddle her head next to his he whispered in her ear. "Tell me you love me. It's all right."

"No!" Elly wept. She finally broke down. His low husk had been all she needed to throw herself off the edge; she loved him and he used her. He used her for her love. Sanji held the sorrowing pale woman and cried out weakly as her shuddering body brought him to orgasm. It was hard, so hard, and he all but screamed her name, hands clutching weakly at her back.

She drew in deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Her traitorous body was still excited but her heart was stung - how dare he? She tore blindly at the strings on her leather corset. She was about to fling herself from the bed and perhaps even out the door when his legs shot up around hers. Like twin steel traps they snapped closed, locking her to him. Sanji fixed her with a clear blue eye, pinning her in place by the intensity of his stare.

"Yes," he said quietly. He flexed once, and once only. She was spun around, their positions reversed so quickly she didn't have time to gasp. He withdrew from her body and then looked down, gently touching her with his hands.

"Sanji, damn it, you got what you wanted..."

"No." He looked up, his hair swinging in the soft lamplight. "May I show you what I really want?" His hands began to unlace her top. His soft, sexy voice washed over her, the well-cultured purring growing more sly. More insinuating. The young blond man sounded tired but determined.

"Don't hurt me any more, please. I didn't hurt you." Soft. Sanji twitched. She saw it out of the corner of her eye; he flinched from that soft plea. Her shoulders slumped and she was done with crying. He hovered over her, touching her face with gentle fingertips.

"Oh, poor thing," he mourned. "My sweet angel." She closed her eyes. He just didn't stop. His mouth brushed her lips and he stroked her hair as he lightly petted her thighs below. She clenched her teeth, a spark of anger finding its way through again.

"Don't toy with me, cook!"

"Would you prefer to be ravished?" He raised his eyebrow at her and she resisted the urge to stroke the curl. His lips quirked in a faint smile. "I know what you want."

"Really."

"Yes." He kissed her and began lightly stroking her moist folds below, searching for that hidden spot that would make her squeal. A finger found it and he licked carefully, teasing her lips above as he rolled his fingerpad in small cirlces. "Hmm, is that good baby?"

"Oh, damn it." Her lavender eyes had glazed over. His hands were exquisitely deft, too good at knowing what she needed. He pressed and backed off, fluttering around the edges of her pleasure center. Sanji teased her then dropped back to dip inside, making love to her with his hand. He did this for several minutes while she slowly relaxed and began to softly pant in pleasure. He waited until she was clearly not thinking of anything but the steadily building thrill in her sex and drew close to her lips again.

"Angel," he said clearly, sharply. Her eyes popped open. Sanji swirled his finger quickly, tight rubbing circles that caused her stomach to tense. Oh, she was going to ...what was he doing? He placed his forehead on hers and stared deeply into her eyes. "I'm in love with you," he whispered.

Elly's face went at first white, then red. Her eyes widened and they grew shiny with unshed tears. Her vision doubled, trebled, and she cried out, blindly cluthcing him. Sanji's finger hit the sweetest spot she ever could have imagined on her body as his words hit her heart the same way. Her thighs spasmed during her release and she lost track of where she was. All she knew was that she was being held and everything smelled like cigarette smoke.

Sanji stroked with varying degrees of pressure until she came slowly down off her emotional high. He wiped his hand carefully on a towel he'd placed near the bed for just that purpose and stepped off the bed. He stared down at the pale, flushed woman in his bed. She had curled up around his discarded robe like it was a child's blanket. Her face was tear-streaked, belying her dominatrix garb. He walked to her back side and climbed into bed beside her, curling his long body up behind hers.

He was pretty sure he was going to have to tell her again in the morning. And then maybe later on that same night. Sanji smiled.

Maybe she'd tie him up next time, too.


End file.
